Cammie's Birthday- ONESHOT
by the-name'sTrisGarcia
Summary: Set during the exchange, this one-shot is about Cammie's unexpected birthday experience. A bit OOC. Hope ya'all like it. Story for Katniss979-Goode-Morgan


**A/N: Ola Pretties! So, I wanted to tell you that I WILL be updating Until We Meet Again but.. First of all, Katniss979-Goode-Morgan, here's your one-shot request!**

**(P.s. This one-shot is set during the time they were still in Gallagher. The exchange is currently happening but all the other things never happened except for meeting Josh and Deedee during the mission.) A bit OOC.**

CAMMIE

The moment I woke up and sunlight streamed in my window, I felt queasy. Butterflies were in my stomach. I didn't know why but I was nervous on my birthday. YES, MY BIRTHDAY! I pretty much thought it was weird, since I should be pretty happy since it was the day of my birth, but I wasn't. Instead, I felt sick to my stomach. I heaved a deep breath. It was a Saturday and that meant I didn't have to wake up early. Though, without looking, I knew I had miss breakfast. It was already 10:45 in the morning. I looked around the room. Bex was gone, clearly in the P.E barn and also Liz, who I knew was still perfecting an experiment of hers. Macey was propped up on the floor, reading a Vogue. My dear mother was on a mission in Italy, and she clearly wasn't here to greet me a happy birthday."Hi Mace." My voice was hoarse. Her head whips around, looking at me, then she smiles. "Morning, Cam." She just says. I gulp. Did she forget my birthday? I doubted it. But still, she says nothing and continues reading her magazine. I sigh and get off the bed. I take a quick shower and dress up into sweat pants and white shirt. I turn the doorknob just as Macey says, "Where ya goin'?" I shrug. Where was I going? I didn't know. "Dunno know. Gonna get some food." I just say. But I don't. Okay, maybe I did grab a muffin (which was the only thing left). I walk around the school grounds. Girls were laid on the grass, doing assignments, rowing on the lake and just having fun. I stop by a tree and sit. Everyone seemed to be having a perfect day. Why didn't I get one? Especially on my birthday. I decided to go to the P.E barn since I knew Bex would be there. I was right. She was there, fighting with Grant Newman. She didn't even stop. She just said, "Hey Cam." While throwing a punch that Grant unfortunately didn't dodge. "Hi." I say. She circles him now, giving a predatory look. "Bex?" I ask. She gives me a sideglance. "Yeah? You need anything, Cam?" Grant unfortunately sees this as an opportunity to kick Bex on the side. Which, as always, she amazingly dodges. "No, nothing. Just wanted to stop by." I say, hoping she'll catch my tone. She didn't. "Oh. Okay, Cam." I sigh, leaving the P.E barn, heading towards Dr. Fib's lab, where I was sure Liz was. I wasn't mistaken, she was there, perfecting her truth serum with Jonas Anderson. They were so close, adding drops of this and drops that. I sensed their awkwardess being that close, but they both looked determined to perfect the potion. I sigh, leaving and not wanting to disturb them. That only gave me one choice. I had no one to go to. So, I head to my favorite secret passageway, when I'm stopped by none other than Zachary Goode. "Hey Gallagher Girl." He says, looking down at me. I sigh, yet again. I was so irritated that I didn't want to play games. "What do you want, Zach?" He frowns, "What's with you?" He asks. I roll my eyes, "Answer the question." I say. "What's your problem, first?" I huff. "I ASKED first!" I say. "But aren't ladies always first?" He counters. I sigh. This was getting no where. I surprise myself when I open up to him. "It's because- because-" I say, and that's when I feel tears threatening to leave my eyes. His eyes widen, and he wraps his arms around me. I tell him everything, about how I was ignored during this day, my own birthday. He suddenly smiles,"Well luckily, **I **didn't forget." He says. I blink my eyes, confused. "What?" He grabs my hand and leads me outside. "Come on, Gallagher Girl." I let him lead me. I remember Zach's question. "Do you trust me?" And now I knew, I did in fact, trust him. We stop at my room and I turn to him. "What are we doing here?" I ask. He smirks, that infuriating yet charming smirk, "You'll see." He opens the door. The lights are closed but I sense someone in them. Then, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAMMIE!" Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas emerge, hugging me. "Ca-n't bree-athe" I say, struggling to find oxygen. They laugh and release me. They give me presents per couple except Macey, of course. A perfume with the perfect scent from Liz and Jonas, a book of the top 10 perfect maneuvers to kill a man with high heels from Bex and Grant and a black dress from Macey. I was utterly surprised when Zach handed me a small box with a geniune smile on his face. "Here." He says. I smile at him and open it, shocked when I see a tape recorder and a heart-shaped ring. I put on the ring, loving the way it's diamonds twinkled, but the tape recorder.. What the hell? "Uh, Zach?" I ask, holding it in my hands. I expected him to be confused too but instead, he just smirks. I hit play and he suddenly says, " I have to go the bathroom." Bex and Grant don't let him though, pinning him on the bed. "Oh no, no, no, no, NO! You will listen to that bloody voice of yours!" Bex says, her accent thickening. And that's when I hear Zach's husky voice speaking to me.

**Hey Gallagher Girl. First of all, happy birthday. I just wanted to say that I'm so glad that you came into my life.**

At this part, I burst into laughter, thinking it's so cliche, but then I see Zach blush and decide that this was pretty serious, considering he wanted to go the bathroom for escape.

**I don't doubt that my past, which you don't know, will certainly affect how you look at me, but I don't care. I can't bring myself to ignore you. You're beautiful, Cam. So beautiful. You just don't see it in yourself, but I do. Other people may not too, but I always will. You're special in every way, Cam. Never hide the fact that you're different, because you are, in every good way. I know that this is just an exchange and that we'll have to leave soon, though I doubt we won't see each other, but I wanted to ask a teeny tiny question: Voulez-vous être mon amie?**

At this, my breathing hitched. I stare at him, but instead of his usual way of looking back, he looks down on the floor. "So will you be?" The room was silent. I realized everyone in the room was waiting. I realized I was waiting what I would say, too. But instead of saying such simple words, I run up to him, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him like I have never kissed a boy before as he wraps his arms around my waist. As if Josh never happened. As if this mysterious boy was the only boy I ever liked. I pull away, my breathing heavy, before saying. "Yes. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. I'll be your girl." I say, smiling up at him. He says nothing, only leans down to kiss me once again. A few minutes later, I hear Bex shout, "Get a bloody room! Oh wait, we're already in one." I break away from him and laugh with everyone else. This was the best birthday ever.

**A/N: so, did ya like it? I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected.. This was just the way I thought things would be so.. SORRY if I got the wrong idea, Katniss979-Goode-Morgan.. Anyway, I will be updating UWMA later!**

**-Love, Tris**


End file.
